


Sixth Tale

by elven_prophecy



Series: Tales from the Darkest Dungeons [6]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Caught, Character Death, Delusions, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stalking, Stripping, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, envy - Freeform, lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: Enjoy!Comments are love!Comments are life!
Relationships: Crusader/Vestal (Darkest Dungeon), Crusader/Vestal/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeons), Dismas/Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon), Highwayman/Vestal
Series: Tales from the Darkest Dungeons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201972
Comments: 37
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  1

He'd come again. Sister Junia was peeking around the stone corner of the north transept, into the chancel part of the chapel. The crusader, Reynauld she had later learned, came to pray at the altar every time he returned from an expedition. 

She bit her lower lip and continued to watch him intently as he knelt down on one knee. His great sword was unsheathed and pointed downwards in front of him, both of his large, armoured hands gripped the hilt and pommel tightly. Wide shoulders were hunched, his helmeted head rested against his gauntlets in an act of humility to the Light.

He'd been in this position for a couple hours… and she had watched him the  _ entire _ time. She shuddered at the thought of repercussions for her actions. She was sinning…  _ lusting… _

This was  _ wrong _ … 

Her lungs stilled as her fingers moved of their own volition down the front of her habit. The realization that she was actually going to do  _ it, _ widened her eyes but did not still her. Junia's face flamed as her gloved digits pressed the stiff material into her loins. She shivered, her greedy, lust-filled eyes soaking in the prostrated, battle-hardened crusader. 

There was strength in his wide shoulders, he'd be able to carry her, flip her to suit his basic,  _ primal _ needs. A bead of sweat trickled in between her breasts. His thighs would be thick with corded muscles accustomed to the saddle, unmoving oaks that would ground him She'd been to war, had seen the men, the soldiers… festering wounds everywhere and in all forms of undress. 

But it was Reynauld she was looking at. It was  _ him _ she visualized bending her over the altar at which he knelt. She pushed her hand forcefully against her crotch, chasing the pleasure as she closed her eyes and sagged back against the wall. He'd tear her robes apart… sending the tiny buttons flying, exposing her breasts… she gasped as she envisioned him ripping her cowl off her head, pulling on her dark hair. His eyes would feral, impatient. He would be rough… She would scream… she raised her other hand to her mouth and bit her index… no one would come… He would feast on her like a man starved… an  _ animal _ .

"Reynauld…" she whispered his name, but a breath, but she might as well have yelled it… 

"Sister…?" Her eyes snapped open in sudden realization that  _ Reynauld _ (by the Light….  _ No _ !) was  _ standing in front of her _ ( _ NO _ !) in all his armoured glory, his helm tilted forward, the visor hiding his features completely. She was leaning against the wall, her right hand pushing at the apex of her thighs ( _ No! No! No! _ ), the motion  _ obvious _ to all but a blind man. She was still biting on her left index. 

She gasped loudly, it was half a whimper, half a sob. The blood fled her face, her heart beat erratically against her ribs, trying to escape her chest as her horrified eyes openly gawked at the dirty platemail in front of her. She could reach out and touch it.

Both of her hands flew to her now flaming face and before he could say anything else, she ran. Ran like the darkness of the Old Manor was snapping at her heels, bearing down on her like the rabid dead dogs of the Weald.

He'd  _ seen _ . 

_ He knew _ !

***********

Reynauld swallowed the lump in his throat as the Sister ran away, her face as red as a tomato. He felt her pain, he was blushing beneath his helmet. It was obvious what she had been doing…

He'd heard his name while praying for absolution… for forgiveness. His sins were many for a man of the cloth, and would get him excommunicated if they were known… 

The Sister had been right outside the chancel, hidden by the staircase leading to the pulpit. Her eyes had been closed, her teeth gnashing on the leather of her glove. Her face had been the same colour Valeria's used to go when she was well pleasured, kisses of rouge along her cheeks. She'd been pressing her other hand into her groin. He reddened further and was quick to leave the church.

He felt a pain in his chest thinking about the deceased Grave Robber, she'd come unexpectedly into his thoughts. Dismas had not taken her death well at all, neither had he if he was honest, though he showed it less… He had loved her as well… she had made their relationship not seem…  _ illicit _ . 

Valeria should not have gone on that long adventure without them. He was wracked with guilt at not having been able to protect her. He licked his lips and wished for the hundredth time that she lived still, that he could have taken her place. The Light as his witness, he would have.

"Stop yer mopin'," Dismas' voice intruded on his thoughts. The light-footed thief was coming directly towards him. Reynauld sighed heavily.

"I did not see you there," he murmured as the smaller man came to walk by his side.

"I know," the Highwayman smirked behind his scarf, "I could see yer glower behind yer helmet."

"I'm sorry, Dismas," he said slowly. He'd been apologizing since she had died. 

"And stop yer apologizin'," the thief practically snarled, and then he growled, "Meet me in the stables in an hour," shadowed eyes glanced towards the Crusader mischievously, "I don't think yer prayers cured yer stress any."

He answered quickly, too quickly, "I am not stressed," Reynauld swallowed and fought the heat creeping up his face, they had stopped by the large statue of the Ancestor.

"I did not ask," Dismas spoke with quiet authority before they parted ways. Reynauld swallowed again, his mouth parched as he watched him leave. 

The stables was where they met now that Valeria was gone. They did not dare risk meeting at the brothel, not alone. He could ill-afford the gossip. Reynauld was in charge of the horses, his time in the war a boon to the hamlet in this regard.

He made his way towards the derelict barn, dropping his sword, shield, and helmet by the entryway. It took a few moments to remove his platemail and the holy shroud he wore beneath. He kept his leggings, greaves, boots, leather gloves and the rough undershirt. The scent of horse dung assaulted his senses, so he grabbed the shovel and began the arduous task of cleaning the stalls.

Time flew, and he did not realize it until lean arms gifted with wiry strength wrapped around his midriff. Dismas hugged him from behind tightly, laying his head against the middle of Reynauld's back.

He planted the shovel and raised a leather-clad hand to the arm, returning the affection with a touch.

"Now about yer stress," Dismas whispered against him, his hands moving southward. Reynauld gasped as the Highwayman palmed him from behind, pressing his hips forward. His dick twitched at the attention, "Stand there," the thief nodded towards the corner of the empty stall.

Reynauld licked his dry lips, "I don't think we should…" 

"We're not," Dismas chuckled, moving to stand in front of the bigger man, "I'm gonna de-stress ye."

He shook his head and felt his face heat up. "I don't have stress."

"Ye do," the thief pulled him towards the darkened area. Reynauld gasped as he was shoved in the corner, his back to the wall. Nimble fingers made quick work of his leggings and before the Crusader could object the Highwayman had dropped to his knees in front of him.

He stifled his moan of shock and surprise as Dismas' hot mouth enveloped his cockhead. He turned his head to the side and hid his red face in his hand. The thief moaned and his voice vibrated his hardening shaft, Reynauld clenched his eyes closed. Air hissed from between his teeth as an agile tongue brushed against the underside of his dick. It took all his willpower to not grab Dismas' head and fuck his mouth. 

"Tell me yer not stressed." He made an obscene, wet noise as he pulled away. Reynauld whimpered and felt his face flame more as Dismas jerked gently on his stiff, wet cock.

"I'm…not… hng!" he groaned as Dismas squeezed the glans tightly.

"And yer gonna lie to me?" He chuckled sensually. Reynauld gasped as the thief resumed sucking on his dick for a few seconds before abruptly stopping, "Ye know what I want to 'ear."

"I'm sorry!" He choked, and then added, "I'm stressed!" As Dismas pumped his dick slowly, "Please ease my… my anx-anxieties!" He stammered, raising his voice, his knees shaking with the effort it took to keep his balance. Dismas smiled.

"Shhh," he kissed the head of his penis, "Someone will 'ear ye. Wouldn't want to be caught with yer pecker in me mouth, now would ye?"

Reynauld shook his head and pressed his lips together. Dismas was right. He clenched his eyes closed, and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent any more noises.

"Let's finish ye," the thief whispered before opening his mouth and returning his attention to pleasuring the blushing Crusader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  2

She was looking at  _ filth _ . The entire spectacle was a desecration of the Versebook and  _ everything _ it stood for, and yet, Sister Junia  _ could not _ look away, her eyes were fixated on the  _ unnatural _ scene unfolding before her. It repulsed her! This was wrong in  _ every _ way!

Reynauld and another  _ man _ , a Highwayman by the look of him, were…  _ by the Light, _ she pressed her left hand to her mouth to quiet her gasp of horror. She had followed the Crusader after he had left the church, staying to the shadows, out of sight. She had just wanted to see him more… to watch him more… to gaze upon his battle-hardened body just a bit longer...

_ Sinning _ , her inner voice had chastised. Lusting.  _ Wanting _ .

She had followed him to the stables and had watched with rapturous attention through a crack in the wall as he had stripped himself of his holy armour, his weapons and helm. Her eyes had glazed over with fascination as she saw him without the impediment of his arms for the very first time. Junia had managed to not fan herself, but just barely… The Light had blessed him considerably, he was unbelievably attractive.

Wide shoulders, built like a tabernacle almost, thick, veiny arms exactly as she'd imagined. About middle aged, she guessed, early thirties. He had the strength to toss her around without effort, much like that bailed hay. His hair was a dark brown, cropped close to his head like others in the army. There was an ugly scar that ran down half of his face, over a white eye. He was half blind, she realized. She could not see his real eye colour from where she was, there was not enough light.

Reynauld worked up a good sweat caring for the mangy animals. She'd found herself unable to look away as his muscles bulged with his movements. Her temperature rose, and droplets of water dripped down her covered skin. She found her right hand moving down her habit again. It was a good thing she was on the secluded side of the barn.

And then that  _ thief _ ruined  _ everything _ .

She was staring, her mouth dropped open in shock. The thief had embraced the Crusader not unlike a lover, which had caught her off guard. And then he had forcefully shoved Reynauld into the corner of the stall. The warrior was a head taller and wider… there was no reason for him to… 

It happened fast, and she was about to cast Illumination on the thief when she realized that he'd undone Reynauld's leggings and was kneeling…  _ by the Light! _

Her hand had done a good job of keeping her quiet.  _ She was disgusted! _ And yet, even as she felt her very soul recoil in revolt, her eyes took in the Crusader's blushing face. He was panting, and making noises she would have  _ never _ associated with him. Her right hand descended her habit of its own volition. This was the most  _ loathsome _ behaviour… 

She drank in the sight, biting at her index as she pushed on her crotch. Reynauld was hiding his blushing face in his hand and panting heavily. She could not hear what was being said until the Crusader keened his apologies. She exhaled sharply as she shuddered violently. Junia hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she released it.

His voice was higher pitched than she had ever heard it. The thief made  _ obscene _ , slurping sounds and his head bobbed. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she  _ knew _ . She was mesmerized by his movements, hypnotized against her will. Her mouth salivated watching them. She wanted to be the one on her knees in front of him. She'd worship him too… kneel in front of the altar that was Reynauld… 

She moaned quietly against her index as Reynauld arched into the Highwayman, his large gloved hand not holding his face resting on the thief's head. His hips were pumping forward, and Junia scrambled to touch herself beneath her habit, needing more than the usual stimulation. 

His mouth opened, and she gasped silently as he uncovered his red face and grabbed the thief's head with both hands. To her it looked like he was forcing his phallus down the smaller man's throat, choking him. He gasped lewdly, his voice not muffled at all. Lightning danced across her nerves and she zeroed in on Reynauld's moans of pleasure. A spike of envy stabbed her in the gut. She wanted to be the one drawing those noises from the Crusader… not the thief who defiled his piety.

The Highwayman groaned and she heard more wet, forbidden sounds that left little to the imagination before he pulled away. So… nefarious… and blasphemous. She was disgusted, she told herself, not envious at all, as the thief jumped to his feet and he and Reynauld kissed. Her heart thudded in her chest, deafening her, the kiss was not chaste, but of open-mouthed abandonment. Large hands cradled the smaller man's head, holding him still for Reynauld to ravage.

Her fingers found her pearl and she found herself staring at Reynauld's flaccid penis as the men pulled apart. It glistened, beckoning her it seemed. She licked her lips and felt carnal pleasure envelop her suddenly. Her eyes closed and she bit on her finger  _ hard _ , lost to the sensations.

Sister Junia took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. Reynauld was gathering his equipment and strapping everything back into place. She watched him leave and waited a long time before she left the barn, not wanting to appear suspicious.

The sun had long set. Her eyes focused on the skeleton of the Old Manor in the distance. That she could see it in the dark spoke volumes of the malevolence of the place. The Undead crawled all over the area, and monsters that were not meant to be real, manifested themselves in horrible ways. This place was cursed… 

She swallowed and made for the church. Her conscience was weighing her down. She was a sinner, she knew that, but so was Reynauld. His sin was far greater than hers… she had a duty to the Light to report him.

He hadn't reported her… a small voice tried to make itself heard.  _ Yet _ ... Another voice added, louder than the first. How long before he does? 

The Old Manor rose up like emancipated stony fingers. Taunting her with her knowledge. Reynauld was a favourite of the Heir… he adventured often for the red-haired woman. If she turned him over to the Bishop there wouldn't be much willing to enter the ruins. Reynauld was a powerful ally against the undead.

_ And a sinner… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Please read tags!
> 
> ***Triggers***: Non consentual, and rape

###  3

The days had turned to weeks and then months. Sister Junia had kept her vigil, she had convinced herself that her eyes had lied the first time. She had not seen what she had seen. The Darkness had tricked her, for she was weak, _ a sinner _ . Such was her delusion that the next time it had come to pass, she'd been even more surprised and disgusted.

She'd watched them in all forms of deshabille, and had seen both the Highwayman, Dismas she'd later learned, and Reynauld fully nude. She'd watched with horrified fascination as they fornicated, scandalously both taking turns at pretending to be the woman, making a mockery of lovemaking. Her stomach had clenched in disgust but her eyes would not deviate, and her body betrayed her, her fantasies corrupting. She'd begun insinuating herself in their encounters, jealous of the way Reynauld and Dismas were so free with their affections for each other.

It was  _ all _ the Highwayman's fault. He'd seduced Reynauld with the words of the Darkness, disguised by those of the Light. His  _ body _ was possessed, but not his mind. It explained why the Crusader was able to continue adventuring and vanquishing the plague that had been unleashed on this land. He always returned, sometimes Stalwart or Courageous, though ofttimes afflictions accompanied him… 

Junia realized, as she watched him pray well into the night, that Reynauld _the man_ was trying to fight the Darkness. _Alone_. He supplicated the Light constantly, praying for strength she guessed, trying to fight Dismas' lies and manipulative ways. This was why he _always_ prayed after his adventures, she had noticed the Highwayman _always_ went with him. The Crusader was molested even as he fought the Ancestor's horrors. She knew then she could help him, she _would_ help him. She _would_ banish the evil from his body using holy water, cleanse his sin, his shame… _his_ _lust_.

She blushed and forced herself to gather the materials she would need to exorcise the Darkness from Reynauld's physical form. Holy water, she'd taken a jug full; a bowl, washcloths, and rope. She reddened further as she visualized Reynauld losing control of his carnal desires and ravishing her on the barn's filthy floor.

He'd rip her habit in half, his thick thighs on either side of her legs, pinning her down. Straw would tangle with her hair, and  _ everyone _ would know  _ her _ shame. Defiled on the dirty floor where animals lived and defecated, horses and cows. It stunk… it would cling to her skin.

Her arms would be trapped over her head… she'd scream but the animals would drown her out, no one would come. She  _ had _ to tie him up. She had seen his phallus erect… he would kill her if he tried to bury it in her throat, the thief was accustomed to it. She would suffocate… he was so much stronger than her, so much  _ bigger _ . Reynauld would be lost to the Darkness… he wouldn't even know that he was killing her, his primal manly instincts would ignore her plight. 

She could not risk him doing that… she had to secure his arms and legs. He was a man of the cloth, a holy man. The guilt would unman him. Junia's mouth went dry. She had to stay strong, he would not appreciate this. The Darkness would know what she would be attempting. It would not sit idly by. 

Junia squared her shoulders and carried all the necessary things to save Reynauld's soul to the barn. Cleansing him there, would also remove the taint from the decrepit structure. He would be able to continue caring for the horses without being affected by the Darkness that engulfed the place. It would probably take time to exorcise him properly, and she did not want to humiliate him further by involving anyone else. It would have to happen at night…

She was a Sister of St. Martha, she could handle a lesser Eldritch spirit. Reynauld would be with her in mind, he would understand it was for his own good, he was the very image of piety. There was an inner strength there that she had seen often over the course of time.

She would not be alone. 

The night air was chilly, and the moon was large in the sky, a Light shining in the eternal Darkness of night. There were no stars to be seen, Junia took it as a sign, a show of her faith. She would have the strongest chance of freeing him tonight. 

_ It was time. _

***********

He'd just finished praying when a small Sister approached him. She was diminutive in size, her head not touching his chin. He froze instantly, unsure how to react or respond, praying that she came because a raid was happening. He could handle an attack, preferred it even to speaking with a woman.

"Do you think the Darkness capable of corrupting a pious man?" She asked slowly. He relaxed, he could handle this conversation as well.

"Aye," he nodded his helmeted head, "No one is immune."

"A question then," the Sister lowered her head, "would you help save a man that does not wish to be saved?"

"Everyone wants to be saved," he said calmly, "Most don't realize they are sinning."

She nodded, and then bowed deeply. "I would require your aid with a matter," she swallowed, and he believed he understood.

"The pious man not wishing rescue?" he guessed.

She nodded, "Yes, would you accompany me to the barn?"

He stilled.  _ The barn? _ He shivered beneath his armour, and his heart accelerated. No one went to the barn except him and Dismas. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded to the Sister. He would have to warn Dismas in the morning that it was no longer private.

The moon was full in the sky, shining brightly, illuminating the path to the barn easily, in spite of Reynauld carrying a torch. He walked ahead of her, his heavy shield on his left arm. It was late but considering the situation, probably for the better. If he helped save one soul tonight, he would sleep all the better on the morrow.

Reynauld paused at the rot-riddled door and took a deep breath, calming himself, focusing his energy. Should battle come to him, he would be ready. The door was ominously silent as he pulled it open. A horse huffed, a cow grunted, hooves shuffled the straw.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by the stalls on all sides stood a support beam. There was a wooden chair, with a bowl and jug resting on the seat, beside the pole. Lit candles and lanterns surrounded the area, lighting it nicely. He placed the torch in a hanger on a wall.

He approached the chair cautiously. It had not been there in the morning when he had fed the animals. He tilted his head to the side as he scanned the area. There was no one else present. Had the man left? His head turned to glance back at the Vestal behind him.

His eyes widened behind his helmet as she raised her mace high over her head. He knew immediately what she was doing and was powerless to stop it.  _ What the..!? _ She cast Dazzling Light on him, effectively stunning him, paralyzing all movements.  _ She cast a supplication at him!? _

"Forgive me," she murmured, pushing against his chest so that he fell against the support beam. He moaned, trying to tell her to stop, but no words formed. He felt her grab his wrist, and pull both arms behind his back. She repeated the process with his ankles. He blinked in surprise and confusion.

He was still stunned when she climbed on the chair, placing the jug and bowl on the floor, and removed his helmet. They were at eye level, his mouth moved as he tried to speak. She was looking at him sadly.

"I will save you," she whispered. He blinked as he stared at her.  _ Save him from what?  _ "The Darkness won't have you."  _ What…? _

What was she talking about?! He wanted to ask but then her small hands began working on the belts and straps of his holy armour. His eyes widened to the size of gold coins and he felt his face flush with colour as she pulled off his platemail.  _ What was she doing?! _

"Hng…" he groaned, his head ducking forward as she removed his greaves. 

It did not take long for him to be standing, with his gauntlets, shoulder guards, and boots the only things he still wore. He was shivering, yet covered in sweat, cold sweat. She had removed everything else, his rough tunic she had rolled up, his leggings were down to his knees. He was bare from his chest to his knees, and to his humiliation, he was rock hard. The muscles in his jaw bulged, he was grinding his teeth to powder.

The Sister was sitting on the chair, at eye level with his cock. He clenched his eyes closed and tried to bury his face in his shoulder. The effect of the spell was wearing off, his fingers flexed behind him. 

_ What was happening?! _ "Wh-why?" He finally choked out, his voice unnaturally high. His heart was in his throat.

"You have sinned," she said simply, "I will purge the Darkness from your body, I will cleanse you." 

He twitched as he heard water dripping, she wrung a washcloth. Was she...?  _ No… she couldn't…  _ his eyes slitted open and he immediately regretted it. She was looking at him before she grabbed the base of his hard cock.  _ Light save him!  _ He jerked in her hands and moaned loudly. 

"You've been bewitched," she explained rubbing the cloth over the sensitive glans. He gasped and arched into her hand.  _ She was insane! She was bewitched! _ His muscles bunched as he prepared to break the bonds holding him when she stopped all rebellion with her next words, "That thief has no power over you," she mused, washing down the length of his shaft, "I will remove his taint."

_ Thief...?! _ _ Taint…? _ His eyes widened before he clenched them closed as realization crashed on him. His heart stopped and dropped to his boots, his stomach followed.

_ She knew. _

By the Light… his life was over. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love! 
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Please read tags! Extremely dubious consent!

###  4

Dismas frowned darkly as he left the barracks, Reynauld had not been there either. He'd checked all the spots, the church, Altar of Light and graveyard, even the not regular areas, the tavern, survivalist and brothel. His name was not on the board for any expedition, there was no logical explanation for him to not have found Reynauld already. The Crusader wouldn't avoid him.  _ Where was he? _

There was one last place he could check, although it was highly unlikely. He usually fed and cleaned the stalls in the morning, unless they were meeting, then he'd do it close to nightfall as well, but that hadn't been arranged… but…  _ last _ realistic place he could possibly be. Unless he was poking the Heir with his big dick and hadn't told Dismas…  _ extremely _ doubtful considering the Leper was in residence though… 

He muttered under his breath and made for the barn. He wasn't expecting anything when he approached and was about to pull the rickety door open without stealth when he heard a noise he recognized  _ immediately _ . He stilled completely.

Reynauld was  _ whimpering _ .

Dismas crouched down, instantly on guard, and slithered his way in, merging with the shadows like a trained assassin. His dagger and pistol were already in hand. If the bastards thought to ambush the Crusader, they'd have another thing coming. He made no noise as he slid in with the cattle, hiding his feet amidst the hooves. 

He ducked low and glanced out to see how many opponents there were when he froze, his dark eyes widening in disbelief. Reynauld was… he blinked once, twice, thrice. Reynauld was  _ tied up _ … but… 

Dismas' eyebrows almost flew off his face, raising high on his forehead as he took in the scene before him. A  _ Vestal _ , of all things, was sitting in front of the Crusader  _ washing _ him. He blinked again. A Vestal! Reynauld was  _ naked _ where it mattered, and his limbs were still armoured. His arms were pulled back on the support beam and Dismas noticed as he moved around silently, badly tied. Reynauld was holding the wood tightly, keeping his hands back purposefully. His ankles were also loosely tied. The Highwayman returned his loaded pistol to its holster and smirked. 

This was not an attack. Whatever she was doing, Reynauld enjoyed it. The warrior was panting and sweating profusely, but he wasn't trying to  _ really _ free himself. He was strong enough he could have easily escaped. Especially considering, he was barely restrained as it was. Dismas' attention had been captured. Sister  _ Bad Touch _ would fit in well with their sinful ways.

He knew that Reynauld did not set this up. The man couldn't speak with women normally, he wouldn't have voiced anything so scandalous. He lacked the courage and that was saying something. The Crusader could stare into the mouth of madness, rally the troops, and stand strong against unnatural, inhuman enemies, but a female always sent him running for the hills.

His musings stalled as the Vestal shifted, humming a Verse hymn as she worked. Her gloved hand was holding the erect cock by the base and she was washing it very slowly with a cloth.  _ Up and down. Up and down _ . It was surprisingly erotic to watch and Dismas found himself shifting. How would that feel? To be tied up like that and used so shamelessly…  _ by a Vestal. _

She palmed Reynauld's testes, the Crusader gasped loudly, cleaning him thoroughly. The thief moved so that he could see her face, he wanted to see who she was and if he knew her. His throat worked and he grinned widely behind his scarf as he saw her expression in the firelight. He did not know her personally, but he  _ would _ . 

There was a look of awe and rapture on her visage that had him hardening fully beneath his breeches. He realized then and there that the little Vestal was obsessed with Reynauld, and he  _ liked _ that she was. He would use that to their advantage. There was a curiousity in him to know how far she was willing to go for a piece of the Crusader. 

"I will purify your body," she spoke calmly as she stood in front of the bound warrior with wet cloth in hand.

"P-please," Reynauld choked, his dick twitching for more attention, Dismas licked his lips, "S-stop…"

He rolled to his feet and crept out of the herd. He kept his dagger in his hand for effect. There was no intention to actually hurt the Vestal, but he could put on a good show. Give her a reason to break her vows without actually breaking them herself.

The woman was washing Reynauld's chest, running her hand over sculpted muscles, following the grooves of his body, darkening the reddish body hair that covered the Crusader. Taking her sweet time exploring forbidden territory for a Vestal, Dismas thought with a smile.

"Everywhere you've been  _ defiled _ ," she continued. 

_ Defiled _ ? Dismas arched an eyebrow and stepped into the circle of candles. He made eye contact with Reynauld over her head and grinned widely, showing his teeth.

The Crusader gasped, his eyes visibly widening, the blush on his face turning crimson and spreading down his neck and over his shoulders. Dismas found him incredibly attractive in that moment and couldn't help himself as he stepped up against the Vestal's back, bringing himself within touching distance of the bound man.

She gasped but he brought his knife up to her throat, letting her feel the cool steel. He wrapped his other arm around her midriff and pulled her tightly against his lean frame, he flexed his hips once.

"Aren't ya a purty littl' thing," Dismas pressed his face into her cowl, his lips where her ear was beneath the fabric. She stiffened in his arms.

"Unhand me, felon!" She hissed, dropping the cloth. Her hand came up to grab his wrist.

"Oh no," he purred, and forced her to take a step closer to the bound Crusader. Reynauld had his eyes closed tightly and his head turned to the side, "He likes this," Dismas released her stomach and his hand touched the tip of Reynauld's cock. The bigger man gasped a couple times as the thief delicately fingered the underside of his penis with callused digits, "It seems you missed a spot…" Dismas rubbed the slit as a bead of pre-cum appeared. Reynauld whimpered.

"Don't touch him!" Her voice was horrified.

"Look at this," Dismas brought his hand up to her face to show her the clear fluid. She gasped and he stuck his dirty finger in her mouth, "Clean it," he ordered, moving the cold knife to touch the skin of her throat. Her lips pursed immediately and her tongue moved and twirled around his digit, "Good girl," he purred as he pulled his hand away. She would be an excellent cock sucker, "Now clean 'is cock."

"I-I drop-dropped…" she was stammering, her body pushing back against the thief. He shifted so that she felt every inch of his erection. She made a noise he liked and moved forward.

"With yer mouth," he amended, his finger rubbing at Reynauld's slit again, spreading the pearlescent liquid about the glans. The warrior deserved this after what she'd done to him, and he would see to it that he got it.

She turned her head to look back at the thief. Her eyes were large, bird-like almost, Dismas smiled down at her, he was not much taller than she was. Her mouth opened and she gaped like a fish.

"I… uh…"

"I wasn't asking," Dismas spoke with quiet authority, still smiling, "On yer knees, Sister." She was unmoving and the thief's grin turned into a leer. 

She grunted as the Highwayman used his booted foot on the back of her knee and forced her down after a few moments. She was short and didn't quite reach, "Bend yer knees," Dismas told the Crusader.

"Dismas…" Reynauld croaked, taking a deep, shuddering breath, "We s-sh…"

"Do it," the thief growled, glaring up at the warrior. Reynauld swallowed and complied, he bent his knees, lowering his body against the beam. 

Dismas shoved the Sister forward, pushing her face against the Crusader's genitals a little roughly. She squeaked but was soon muffled as the large dick was fed into her mouth a second later. A hand at the back of her head kept the motions and shadowed eyes raised up to look at Reynauld.

"I think she likes ya," Dismas said casually, smiling once more. Reynauld moaned, the sound high for such a big man, wet noises echoed all around them, "Fuck, I think  _ I _ like 'er," he added and then without warning leaned forward and kissed the Crusader. 

Reynauld groaned loudly but returned the kiss, his mouth opening for their tongues to dance before pulling away and panting. Dismas grinned and glanced down at the little Vestal between them. 

"We're gonna keep 'er," he chuckled faintly. She wasn't paying them much heed any more, too focused on sucking off the warrior, both hands wrapped around his girth. He wasn't pushing on her head anymore, but she moved in wild abandon, saliva leaking liberally from her chin.

He smirked. 

She truly  _ was _ perfect for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  5

"Dismas!" Reynauld gasped, his muscles rippling across his large frame as he bent forward a little against the support beam. His stomach clenched and he could feel his ejaculation about to come.

The Highwayman reacted by pulling the little Vestal off him. Her mouth made a lewd popping sound as he gritted his teeth, his well-lubricated cock bobbed almost painfully.

"Now, now," Dismas chuckled faintly, as the Sister groaned disappointedly, "Wouldn't wanna to ruin the big finish." Her wide eyes looked up at the thief as he lowered his face so that he was at eye level with the Vestal, "Ya've wanted Reynauld's holy lance a long time, haven't ya?" He asked gruffly, his voice just above a whisper.

The Crusader blushed even more as his words washed over him. He closed his eyes as the diminutive Sister barely choked out a hushed, "Yes."

Dismas smirked, "Then ye best remove yer robe."

Reynauld swallowed, he knew where the Highwayman was going with this, "Dismas…"

"Silence," shadowed eyes raised to his, "Yer big dick is about to taste some 'oly cunty."

"Don't t-talk l-like that…" the warrior stammered and then gasped as Dismas grabbed his testicles, giving them a hard squeeze. He felt his stomach bottom out and a bead of precum appeared at the tip. His eyes clenched closed.

"When I ask fer yer opinion," he flexed a warning against his cullions, Reynauld whimpered, "You'll know," Dismas glanced down at the frozen Vestal, "I don't see ya undressing, girlie."

She swallowed, her gaze dropping to the knife the thief still held. Her fingers were shaking as she started awkwardly removing her habit, one piece at a time. She blushed when the Highwayman started to stroke Reynauld's shaft. The warrior choked and buried his face against his armoured shoulder. 

"Slowly now," he murmured, rubbing his thumb along the purple cockhead. Reynauld was panting and arching against the wood. She averted her eyes, trying to concentrate on her hands as they folded each garment at the base of the beam. The thief stopped her when she was down to her shift and stockings. 

She blushed more when he released Reynauld's dick and motioned her forward, "Keep 'im hard," the Highwayman moved so that he kneeled behind her, "I'll remove the rest with me knife," he whispered roughly against her ear. She lost her breath as goose pimples exploded across her skin.

Junia made a noise of fear that turned into a muffled gurgle as she was forced into sucking that big dick again, Reynauld moaned as she worked his cock with her tongue. She was going to be defiled… she moaned around his shaft as she felt the thief behind her.  _ Defiled by Reynauld… _ she got wet, soaking her stockings.

The sound of material ripping had her stiffening but she did not stop. The Highwayman was cutting her clothing, exposing her breasts and vagina while keeping her mostly dressed. A callused hand came around her and palmed a breast, tweaking a sensitive nipple. She jumped and choked on the flesh in her mouth.

"Yer a bitch in heat," hot breath against her neck and nimble fingers at her pussy had her pulling away from the cock, she whimpered loudly before Dismas raised glistening digits for her to see, "Look at how wet ye be for 'is dick," he purred against her, sending more goosebumps exploding across her skin, "Ye wantin' to be ravaged?" He asked sweetly.

"No…" she breathed, closing her eyes.  _ Lying _ .

Dismas grabbed a handful of her dark hair and pulled her head back. She squeaked while he growled, "Don't be lying to me, girlie," he brought his finger to his nose and inhaled deeply, "Yer cunt says otherwise," he shoved his repulsive finger into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself, before he raised his eyes to the Crusader, "Ye can stop pretendin'," he smirked and jerked his head, "get down 'ere."

The Vestal's eyes widened as Reynauld moved his arms forward as though he had not been bound at all, the rope dropping suddenly as though he had been holding it. His face was scarlet and he refused to look at her as he got to his knees in front of them. "I told ye, he liked it," Dismas grinned darkly as the Crusader's blush darkened, "Turn around and show him yer ass, Sister," the thief released her and backed away to give her room.

She knelt unmoving, staring in shock at the big man in front of her, he obeyed the felon without a hint of hesitation. Her mouth went dry and she felt herself heat up in mortification as the thief clicked his tongue in impatience.

"Show 'im yer holes," he growled, "Spread yer legs, and raise yer ass," she gasped and hot tears of embarrassment rolled down her cheeks as she moved slowly. She turned her back to the Crusader and spread her knees, refusing to look at the Highwayman in front of her, "Bend over," the thief ordered. Junia sobbed but complied, "Good," he purred in approval, "now spread yer ass," she whimpered, but rested her chest on the ground, both her trembling hands reached back and she did as she was told. She closed her eyes tightly, this was her punishment for  _ sinning _ .

"Reynauld," Dismas snapped his fingers, the warrior raised his red face to look at the thief, "Look at 'er." The bigger man swallowed and it took him a moment before he looked down at the shivering Vestal, "Be a good stud and breed the bitch," Dismas chuckled, "Her cunt is beggin' for it," Dismas purred, loving how easily they both embarrassed. He moved his hands to his belt, and looked down at the Vestal, "How often ye imagined his big dick in yer tight, little pussy?" He asked as Reynauld positioned himself behind her.

"I…" she gasped again as the Crusader rubbed his cock up and down her slit.

"Now tell the truth," Dismas opened his leggings and knelt in front of the Vestal, "You've wanted 'is holy cock for a while, haven't ye?" He glanced at Reynauld and stopped him, "Answer me," he demanded, rubbing himself, "Or it'll my cock taking yer chastity." 

She sobbed, burying her head in the ground, "Y-yes…"

Reynauld was blushing so brightly, Dismas was amazed he hadn't fainted from blood lost. He couldn't resist as he continued tormenting the Vestal. "Ye watched him?" He queried sweetly.

"Y-yes!" She cried, her face hidden.

"Ye touched yerself thinking of 'im, didn't ye?" Dismas pressed. 

Reynauld gasped, and closed his eyes, "Stop, D-dismas…" 

"No, this be 'er confessional," the thief grinned and then grabbed the Vestal by the hair and raised her head, "Tell 'im ye lusted," he commanded.

Her eyes widened and she rouged brightly. His dick was a few inches from her face, "I lusted after you," she whispered.

"Say 'is name," Dismas pushed his cock into her face.

"I lusted after you, Reynauld," she corrected quickly. The Crusader swallowed and visibly shook behind her, his big dick was resting over the crack of her ass.

"Like a common whore," he continued.

"Like…" she licked her lips and inadvertently his shaft, she gasped but kept going, "a-a-a common w-w-whore…"

"Now beg him to fuck ye, Sister," he purred, tapping his cock against her forehead, "Order him to break yer pussy open," Dismas voice was sinfully dark, "And 'e will."

She swallowed, her lips parted and she closed her eyes, "B-break my p-pus…" her voice broke over the word, "Be carnal with me, Reynauld!" 

"Fancy word," the thief chuckled but nodded to the warrior, "You 'eard her," he grinned, "Mount the bitch."

Dismas moaned as she screamed in both pain and pleasure as the Crusader broke through her hymen. The Highwayman moved and slipped his dick into her panting mouth, face fucking her while the warrior panted heavily behind her. 

The bigger man curled over the woman, and Dismas leaned forward to kiss him deeply. It almost unmanned him the way Reynauld moaned into his mouth, and he found himself pumping his hips fast, choking the keening Sister between them. 

Reynauld grabbed a hold of Dismas' head and his tongue invaded his mouth. A deep rumble shook the warrior and the Highwayman knew he was coming. The Vestal screamed her pleasures around his dick, pushing him over the edge. He groaned against Reynauld's lips and ejaculated down her gullet. She made such delicious sounds that Dismas knew he would do what he could to make it happen again and again.

She would never be free of them. 

He'd blackmail her, if he had to, into staying with them forever. She was  _ theirs _ .


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this one! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  6

Sister Junia held a hand to her chest as she quietly entered the Chapel, her heart was pounding, blood pumping hard and fast. The Crusader, Reynauld, was down on one knee, his broadsword unsheathed. The very image of devoted piety. She licked her dry lips nervously.

She was making her way up to the altar, passing by the holy warrior of Light when an armoured hand reached out, grabbing her wrist. A gasp left her mouth, the grip was strong, like a manacle. The stillness was shattered by the sound of grating armour as the big man stood. 

"S-sirrah?" Her voice lifted with her anxiety. This was  _ forward _ for him…  _ too forward. _

The visored-helm tilted and a great trembling befell her body as the warrior shoved her against the stone altar. She doubled over the cold slab of granite, her voice turning into squeaks of fear as the Crusader grabbed her habit with both hands and ripped it deliberately off her body, revealing her underclothing. She blushed a deep red as he tore the weaker material baring her back and buttocks, the sound of shredded fabric echoing ominously in the deafening silence of the chapel.

Oh my God… he was going to  _ defile _ her!  _ In the house of Light! _ She started sweating, her skin warming, her heart accelerated and she was panting.  _ A bitch in heat, _ she heard Dismas' voice in her head.

She tried to straighten but a heavy hand at the back of her neck kept her pinned, her breasts flattened. She blushed a bright red as cold metal generated goosebumps along the expanse of her exposed back. A feeling of helplessness accompanied the frisson. His towering shadow fell over her.

Steel fingers touched her ass, moving down her crack to her wet pussy lips. She gasped as he explored her depths and struggled briefly, keeping her voice muffled. She felt the intrusion sharply despite being soaked, her whole body lurched forward. Junia moaned loudly, burying her face in the crook of her arm. He grunted, and placed both hands on either side of her head, supporting his weight, caging her in with his overwhelming presence. His plated-armour grated with each thrust, bouncing her on the altar. Pleasure fogged her brain.

_ Reynauld was defiling her on the altar! _ Her cunt clenched around his shaft, and she saw white light. He groaned and bent over her, the heavy armour touching her flesh. Junia arched up, raising her ass, spreading her legs wider granting him more access to her sinful cavern.  _ Lust _ . Her eyes glazed over and made contact with Dismas as the Highwayman stepped out of the shadows directly in front of them. His arms were loosely crossed in front of his chest.

Shadowed eyes glinted, his thin lips lifted behind his scarf, a smile. She moaned, the sound turning into a mewl as Reynauld became more forceful with his thrusts, she clung to the stone slab. 

"See," Dismas purred, "I can give ya what ya want," he murmured, stepping up to the altar, the click from his boots loud. She gasped, unable to formulate words, the Highwayman leaned down so that his face was a few inches from hers, "This wouldn't be 'appenin' without me, girlie," he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips as she panted her pleasure, "Ya want more, sweeting?" He asked gruffly, looking over her reddened face, "You want 'im to go 'arder? Faster?"

"By the Light, yes!" She mewled, pushing back on the Crusader, impaling herself. 

"Slow down," Dismas commanded, she whined pitifully as Reynauld did as he was told, "Ya want that big dick to fuck ya good… ya need to give me yer will."

She frowned, her eyes closed and she began trying to set the pace, chasing her orgasm awkwardly. 

Dismas chuckled deliberately and clicked his tongue at her. He raised a hand, and motioned for the warrior to step away. Junia's whine turned into a pathetic sound of despair as Reynauld was no longer penetrating her. "Tsk, tsk, Sister," Dismas purred, "My pet does as he's told, and you get nothin' more until I say so."

"P-please," she gripped the stone altar with both hands, her bottom wiggling invitingly at the Crusader.

"Yer will," Dismas crooned, kissing her faintly, "Give me yer will and yer body, and 'e'll fuck ya raw."

"M-my will?" Glazed eyes barely focused on him. He kissed her again, his nimble tongue licking at her lips.

"Yes, Sister, yer will," he confirmed, "Give it to me willingly, swear it to yer God," he said seductively, "And Reynauld will give ya what ya want. Don't make me blackmail ya, I'd 'ate to tell the Bishop about ya."

She blinked at him, confused. He smirked and touched his forehead to hers, "Yer mine already, ya know it, admit it, swear it, and you can 'ave Reynauld."

She swallowed and glanced over her shoulder at the fully armed warrior behind her. He was breathing heavily, his head was turned to the side, his dick was still erect and the only skin she could see. She licked her lips.

"I can have Reynauld…?" She mumbled quietly. 

"Whenever I want," he nodded slowly, "Tell me what I want to 'ear. Giv' me yer vow."

She moaned and lowered her head to the altar. Sister Junia mumbled unintelligibly, Dismas chuckled sinfully.

"Say it louder, Sister," he persuaded sweetly.

"I give you my will," she raised her voice.

"Swear the oath to the Light," he pushed.

She swallowed audibly, he was forcing her to utter blasphemy... all while naked and sinning on the altar of Light. “I swear by the Light, my will is yours," she swore, pushing her convections aside. Dismas grinned at her for a moment before he snapped his fingers.

Junia almost screamed as Reynauld grabbed her hips and mounted her roughly. His rutting was hard and fast, she closed her eyes and raised herself on her arms.

Her cries were muffled as Dismas locked his mouth to hers, swallowing her voice. "Who owns ya?" He growled against her lips.

"You!" She keened.

"Cum fer me, Sister," he ordered, licking at her mouth, "show me 'ow devoted ye be."

His words washed over her and she felt her body tense up. The Crusader's grunts increased in pitch with his movements. Her teeth clicked against Dismas' in the frenzy. Steel fingers braced on her shoulders, white light exploded across her vision. She sucked in a breath to howl when the Highwayman invaded her mouth with his tongue. Hot fluid pumped into her womb, her fingers clutched the lapels of Dismas' leather jacket. Reynauld stilled, his dick buried as deep as it could go.

"That's a good girl," the thief praised, running his thumb across her cheek gently as he broke contact briefly. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, tears rolled down her cheeks unheeded as Reynauld pulled out and arranged his armour. She was a hypocrite, had sold her eternal soul for carnal knowledge... and in the sanctuary of the Light.  _ Sinful _ ...

A fresh habit was placed on the altar beside her shivering body. Dismas straightened, "Ye'll be ministering exclusively to us from now on," he explained calmly, "make yerself available, we travel often. The Heir depends on us."

She watched as Dismas touched her chin and left, following after the Crusader, leaving Junia sprawled on the altar, naked except for her cowl, seed leaking down her leg. 

A soft smile spread across her mouth. Junia looked forward to cleansing both men of their sins upon their return.


End file.
